DAEJAE - Where Are You? What Are You Doing?
by endlessong
Summary: Daehyun merindukan Youngjae. Setelah setahun berpisah, perasaan Daehyun masih sama terhadap Youngjae. Apakah Youngjae akan kembali ke pelukan Daehyun? A Song Fic based from Where Are You? What Are You Doing by BAP. Pairing: Daejae slight Banghim. Fluff! RnR?


[DAEJAE] Where Are You? What Are You Doing?

Summary: Daehyun merindukan Youngjae. Setelah setahun berpisah perasaan Daehyun masih sama terhadap Youngjae. Apakah Baby Yoo-nya akan kembali ke pelukan Daehyun? Pairing: Daejae slight Banghim. Fluff! RnR?

.

A Song Fic based from Where Are You? What Are You Doing? by BAP

.

—It's a bit awkward but I came here by myself

Among people who look so happy

I walk the streets and eat good food

Then a day passes

But not being with you still feels a bit awkward

We were always together

I miss you so much

.

Daehyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan untuk mengunjungi cafe favoritenya. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda—karena Daehyun berjalan sendirian. Sudah satu tahun ini Daehyun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Youngjae. Daehyun membuang nafasnya kecewa mengingat hal itu lagi, namun masih berusaha tersenyum menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya belum bisa ia terima ini. Perasaannya masih sama, Daehyun masih sangat mencintai Youngjae

Dijalan, Daehyun melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang membeli permen kapas bersama ummanya. Daehyun tersenyum, Youngjae sangat menyukai anak-anak. Terlebih lagi, Youngjae juga menyukai permen kapas. Lagi-lagi pikirannya teralihkan ke Youngjae. Daehyun mengamati sekelilingnya yang benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Youngjae. Karena jalanan ini adalah jalanan yang sering mereka lewati bersama. Youngjae akan menggandeng tangan Daehyun dengan erat sambil menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya. Youngjae akan menceritakan banyak hal bahkan hal sekecil apapun pada Daehyun—mulai dari dia bangun tidur sampai tidur kembali di malam hari. Daehyun akan selalu menanggapi celotehan manis Youngjae dengan sebuah senyuman dan Daehyun akan selalu mengacak rambut Youngjae karena Daehyun menganggap seluruh cerita Youngjae sangat menarik. Daehyun juga suka cara Youngjae menceritakan hari-harinya—Youngjae sangat imut dan manis

"Aku merindukan tingkah manismu, Baby Yoo, kenapa kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?" Daehyun bergumam kecil pada dirinya sendiri

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam satu kedai kopi tempat dimana sahabatnya bekerja. Biasanya Daehyun pergi ke cafe ini bersama Youngjae dan akan mengobrol dari siang sampai cafe ini tutup. Lagi-lagi Daehyun tersenyum getir, dirinya mengingat Youngjae lagi

"Iced Vanillalatte, tuan Jung?"

"Ah Himchan hyung. Hahahaha mengagetkan saja" Daehyun tertawa sambil menerima segelas iced Vanillalatte yang dibawakan oleh teman baiknya—Himchan

"Sendiri saja? Ah—aku hampir lupa. Maafkan aku" Himchan melepas apronnya dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada didepan Daehyun

"Gwenchana. Memang biasanya aku kesini bersama Youngjae kan sampai cafe ini tutup? Hahaha" Daehyun tertawa getir menanggapi pertanyaan Himchan "Katakan hyung, ceritakan siapa yang menarik perhatianmu akhir-akhir ini? Kemarin kau bercerita heboh sekali di telepon"

"Ah! Aku hampir kelupaan" Himchan tersenyum penuh arti, lalu memulai ceritanya "Ada seseorang yang datang kesini akhir akhir ini. Dia tinggi, bibirnya tebal, dan sangat menawan. Dia hanya mau dilayani oleh aku, dan entah kenapa aku—"

"Kenapa ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan terdengar seperti kau mendeskripsikan aku hyung? Hahaha" Daehyun memotong pembicaraan Himchan sambil menyesap Iced Vanillalatte buatan Himchan

"Enak saja, kau benar-benar merusak ceritaku kau tau" Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Daehyun yang saat itu menatap Himchan hanya tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya hyungnya ini

Tapi tetap tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi manisnya Baby Yoo-nya, Youngjaenya

"Jadi orang itu selalu datang. Ahh senyumnya menawan sekali. Dan dan selera kopinya sama denganku, Iced Americano" Himchan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan exited "Namanya Bang Yongguk, aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat bukunya yang tergeletak dan membaca namanya—Astaga Jung Daehyun dia disini sembunyikan aku"

Daehyun menoleh ke arah pintu yang loncengnya baru saja berbunyi—pertanda ada seseorang masuk kedalam cafe itu. Orang itu tampak melihat sekeliling dam akhirnya duduk disalah bangku yang agak jauh dari tempat Daehyun duduk

Jadi itu yang namanya Bang Yongguk?

"Kim Himchan-ssi, seseorang mencarimu" Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja Daehyun dan Himchan sambi menujuk meja Bang Yongguk "Dia mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mau dilayani oleh mu, tidak mau denganku. Maafkan aku"

"Ndee gomawoo, aku akan kesana sekarang" Himchan menjawab salah satu pegawainya dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan kembali memakai apronnya

"Aku akan menyemangatimu dari sini. Fighting!" Daehyun menyemangati Himchan, membuat Himchan tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Daehyun

Akhirnya Himchan pergi menuju meja Yongguk dengan wajah takut-sekaligus-malu. Daehyun melihat Himchan yang tampak canggung menulis pesanan milik Yongguk namun kadang mereka pecah dalam tawa yang entah karena hal lucu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lagi-lagi Daehyun tersenyum getir, semua tampak bahagia, kecuali dirinya sekarang

"Dulu kita sering mengatai Himchan hyung karena dia selalu iri dengan kita, tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang iri ketika melihat Himchan hyung dengan orang itu? Aku merindukanmu Baby Yoo"

.

—Where are you? What are you doing? Are you well?

Because you're not next to me, lonely lonely day

Can you hear it? Can you see it? My heart?

I hope it reaches you

.

Daehyun mengetik sesuatu pada pintu apartementnya, sebuah password, passwordnya yang tidak pernah diganti oleh Daehyun

Hari jadinya dengan Youngjae

Daehyun memasuki apartemennya yang sekarang terlihat sangat hampa. Ada sesuatu yang kurang sekarang. Biasanya, kalau Youngjae sampai duluan dan menginap di apartemennya, Youngjae akan memeluk Daehyun saat Daehyun sampai malam hari. Ketika Youngjae sampai lebih malam pun, Youngjae akan memeluk Daehyun dari belakang yang sudah tertidur duluan dengan erat. Daehyun akan bangun dengan melihat Youngjae yang membawakannya sarapan atau sedang tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Sebuah senyuman miris terlukis di wajah tampan Daehyun—lagi-lagi dia mengingat Youngjae

"Kau dimana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Baby Yoo? Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Daehyun bergumam sambil membuat segelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sangat berbeda, biasanya dia akan membuat dua gelas coklat saat malam mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul. Namun hari-harinya berbeda setahun terakhir ini, dan rasanya sangat asing

Daehyun meletakkan segelas coklat pada sebuah meja dan akhirnya melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. Daehyun tidak pernah melarang Youngjae pergi dari hidupnya, namun rasanya memang sulit untuk melupakan Youngjae. Daehyun masih teringat bagaimana senyum Youngjae selalu menghiasi harinya, Daehyun juga masih ingat bagaimana Youngjae selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manis ketika Daehyun menggodanya. Rasanya masih sama seperti kemarin, semua kenangan itu terlukis indah di benaknya

Youngjae selalu bisa membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua seperti baru pertama kali bertemu. Ketika Youngjae menciumnya untuk ke seratus kalinya, rasanya akan tetap sama seperti pertama kali Youngjae menciumnya dulu. Ketika beribu kali Daehyun memeluk Youngjae pun rasanya masih sama seperti kali pertama Daehyun memeluk tubuh hangat kepunyaan Youngjae. Rasanya detakan jantung Daehyun akan selalu meningkat ketika dirinya ada didekat Youngjae. Rasanya selalu seperti pertama kali mereka melakukan segalanya

"Ah~ aku harap gumamanku sampai padamu, Baby Yoo. Aku sangat merindukanmu yang ada di sisiku"

.

—I promised to come here as I tightly held your hand

Maybe it's because I'm alone but I'm thinking of you even more

You don't have to go

Do you sometimes think of me?

I see you every single day

I'll probably be waking up from your dream tomorrow morning as well

I'm still… girl

.

Daehyun berjalan ke tempat dimana Daehyun selalu membawa Youngjae. Tempat ini bukan tempat mahal—melainkan hanyalah sebuah bangku taman yang jika sudah malam akan sepi. Dari sini biasanya Daehyun menatap langit dan mencari bintang bersama Youngjae. Walaupun langit mendung dan tidak terlihat ada bintang sekalipun, mereka akan tetap tertawa bersama dibawah naungan langit malam

"Jung Daxian?"

Daehyun sudah gila, dia mendengar suara Youngjae sekarang

"Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun menoleh ke arah suara yang muncul dari belakangnya, Ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan di hari-harinya setahun terakhir. Rasanya sangat nyaman ketika Youngjae ada di hadapannya seperti ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika dirinya kembali melihat Youngjae lagi setelah sekian lama. Terlebih ini adalah tempat favorite mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu

"Ah baby—maksudku Youngjae-ya, kebetulan sekali" Daehyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Youngjae, walaupun hatinya tidak baik saat ini "Kemarilah, ayo habiskan waktu bersama"

Tanpa menjawab Daehyun, Youngjae perlahan berjalan menuju bangku taman tersebut dan duduk disebelah Daehyun. Mereka berdua menandang langit dan berusaha mencari bintang yang biasanya akan selalu menghiasi langit ketika mereka berdua duduk disini. Namun anehnya, kali ini tidak ada satu bintangpun yang muncul

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu? Baik-baik saja kan?" Daehyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua dengan sebuah pertanyaan

"Tentu saja, aku mendapatkan promosi ke posisi strategis jabatan di perusahanku, Jung. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku yakin jabatanmu juga sudah tinggi sekarang"

"Tidak, aku keluar dari pekerjaanku" Daehyun menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae dengan enteng, membuat Youngjae langsung menatap Daehyun kaget. Youngjae tau Daehyun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, Youngjae tau Daehyun akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat mempertahankan pekerjaannya, namun kali ini—

"Aku keluar dan mencari hal yang lebih baik dan menyenangkan lagi"

"B-bagaimana bisa, kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu kan? Maksudku kau benar-benar sudah—"

"Aku menyanyi sekarang. Dari satu cafe ke cafe lain, dari satu bar ke bar lain dan mengadakan konser jalanan bersama teman-temanku. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Daehyun tersenyum setelah menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae "Dan lagi, ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai pekerjaanku tapi sangat menyukai suaraku saat menyanyi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku"

Daehyun membicarakan Youngjae, Youngjae sangat membenci pekerjaan Daehyun dulu namun sangat menyukai suara indah Daehyun

"Oh, sudah ada yang baru?" Youngjae langsung menembak Daehyun dengan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif—dari kesalahpahamannya atas pernyataan Daehyun tadi. Daehyun tau dari nada itu ada sebuah tidak suka dan di mata Youngjae juga ada kilatan kekecewaan yang terpancar. Daehyun menahan senyumnya, ternyata dia belum kehilangan Youngjae sepenuhnya

"Tidak juga, tapi mungkin saja iya" Daehyun memainkan kata-katanya, membuat Youngjae memalingkan tatapannya dari Daehyun

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyesal meminta kehidupan normal ke 'orang itu'" Youngjae memulai pembicaraannya sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai berbintang selerti biasanya "Setelah aku melepas 'orang itu', aku selalu memikirkannya pagi, siang, malam. Aku rasa aku menjadi tidak normal setelah melepasnya, entahlah"

Daehyun tersenyum, seorang Yoo Youngjae bisa menyesal juga rupanya

"Aku memang dapat dengan mudah melakukan ini itu sendiri tanpa sifat overprotectivenya yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku merindukan semua kegiatan yang kami lakukan, aku merindukan bagaimana orang itu bisa membuatku nyaman walaupun ketika sifat menyebalkannya muncul. Entahlah, rasanya sungguh menyiksa"

Daehyun terdiam. Otaknya diam-diam memflashback segala kegiatan yang dirinya lakukan bersama Youngjae jika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semuanya memang sangat indah sampai-sampai Daehyun merasa tidak pernah melupakan sedetikpun kegiatan yang mereka lalui

"Aku juga merindukan panggilan orang itu, hanya dia yang dapat memanggilku semanis itu dengan nada yang—"

"Kau mau aku telpon 'orang itu'?" Daehyun menotong pembicaraan Youngjae, membuat Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan bingung dan menebak sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiran si Jung gila ini

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebentar, biar aku telpon 'orang itu' dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana"

Daehyun akhirnya membentuk tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah telepon—dengan melipat tiga jari ditengah dan menyisakan kelingking dan ibu jari yang masih terangkat- lalu mulai berlagak seperti orang yang menunggu telponnya diangkat. Setelah beberapa detik, tiba-tiba Daehyun memulai monolognya dengan telpon palsunya itu

"Ah, Yoboseyo 'orang itu'! Apa kabar? Ah-gwaenchana ini bukan urusan bisnis. Ah-aniyo aku tidak ingin meminjam uang juga padamu. Aku hanya ingin memberitau bahwa ada seseorang yang merindukanmu. Dia menyesal telah mencari kehidupan normal dan melepasmu"

Youngjae masih terus menatap tingkah Jung gila yang duduk disebelahnya sambil bermonolog ria dengan telpon bodohnya, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya

"A-ah, Kau mau berbicara dengannya? Sebentar" Daehyun menutup 'tangan telponnya' dengan tangan kirinya dan bertanya pada Youngjae "Ya, Yoo Youngjae, kau mau berbicara dengan Daehyun? Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya mau berbicara denganmu"

"Hahaha sudahlah Jung, permainan bodoh apa lagi ini" Youngjae tertawa saat melihat wajah serius Daehyun yang seakan benar-benar ada seseorang di telpon tersebut

"Angkatlah dulu, 'orang itu' menunggu disana" Daehyun akhirnya mengambil tangan kanan Youngjae dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah telepon tangan yang lainnya "Cepat bicaralah, ayo cepat"

Akhirnya Youngjae menuruti perintah Daehyun untuk mengangkat 'telpon' dari Daehyun. Youngjae membuang nafasnya berat, lalu mulai berbicara dengan 'telpon tangan' yang dia tempelkan di telinganya

"Yoboseyo, Daehyuna?"

"Eo eo, Yoboseyo, Baby Yoo?"

"Ah-ah aku—" Youngjae terlihat kikuk saat Daehyun memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya itu, Youngjae melihat ke arah Daehyun yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan Youngjae—terlihat seperti sedang menelpon juga dengan telpon tangan bodohnya itu

"Baby Yoo? Kau masih disana? Yoboseyo?"

"Ah—ndee. Mianhae? Kau maukan memaafkanku?"

"Hmm tergantung" Daehyun tampak sedang berpikir sejenak "Kalau kau menerima tawaranku untuk kencan besok ke cafe milik Himchan hyung aku akan memaafkanmu~"

Youngjae langsung menatap Daehyun saat Daehyun menyebutkan kata "kencan" dengan semudah itu. Terlbih lagi dia menyebut nama Himchan—yang dulu mengenalkan Daehyun pada Youngjae sebelum mereka bertemu dan akhirnya berpacaran

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau? Yausdah jika tidak aku bisa mengajak—"

"Si-siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau, Jung? Siapa?" Youngjae memotong pembicaraan Daehyun dengan cepat-namun-ragu "Setahun berpisah ternyata kau belum berubah, kau masih cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu"

"Setahun berpisah juga ternyata kau belum berubah, kau masih tetap menjadi Baby Yooku yang manis" Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan kanan Youngjae "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Yoo. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi semuanya?"

"Bukannya tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah—hmmpf"

Daehyun menginterupsi Youngjae dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Daehyun merindukan Youngjae sampai membuatnya gila dan dirinya melampiaskan kerinduannya pada ciuman ini. Youngjae yang awalnya sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Daehyun lama-lama membalas ciumannya juga. Mereka saling merindukan, dan sama-sama melampiaskan rindunya dalam ciuman dalam mereka

"Junghh, sesaak~" Youngjae sedikit mengeluh di sela ciuman mereka lalu menjauhkan Daehyun dari dirinya "Kemampuan menciummu belum berubah ternyata, nafasmu masih sangat panjang Jung"

"Aku hanya belajar mencium dan hanya mencium seseorang. Orang itu adalah kau, Baby Yoo" Daehyun tersenyum lalu kembali melihat langit yang sudah bertaburan bintang seperti biasanya lagi

"Kemampuan menggombalmu juga masih tetap nomer satu Jung. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian" Daehyun masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya sambil menatap Baby Yoo-nya yang sudah mendaju miliknya lagi "Jadi kau menerima tawaranku kan?"

"Besok sore sepertinya aku tidak ada jadwal Jung, kita bisa bertemu"

"Berkencan Yoo, bukan bertemu"

"Ya apapun yang kau katakan Jung, apapun namanya"

Youngjae selalu begini. Dia tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mneurutnya aneh dan tidak normal. Bahkan bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bersama, Youngjae tidak pernah mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" pada Daehyun padahal hal itu adalah fakta yang terjadi pada perasaan Youngjae. Youngjae sangat menyukai hal yang normal karena kepintarannya. Namun sepertinya kali ini, mencintai Daehyun adalah hal yang normal baginya

"Ayo kembali, ini sudah terlalu larut nanti kau bisa kedinginan" Daehyun tersenyum lalu melepaskan jaket tebalnya dan memberikannya pada Youngjae

"Aku tidak bawa kendaraan Jung, bisakah kau antarkan aku?" Youngjae memasang wajah memohon pada Daehyun yang sangat manis, mana mungkin Daehyun akan membiarkan anak kucing berjalan sendirian pulang kerumahnya?

Terlebih lagi ini Yoo Youngjae, Baby Yoo-nya

"Tidak usah meminta juga aku akan mengantarkanmu, Baby Yoo" Daehyun tersenyum lalu merangkul Youngjae "Ayo ke mobilku, udara sudah semakin dingin"

"Jung, aku tau aku tidak biasanya menyebutkan hal ini tapi... Saranghae, Jung Daehyun. Aku mencintaimu" Youngjae akhirnya mengatakan hal tersebut, membuat Daehyun tersenyum hangat sembari menatap Baby Yoo-nya

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengucapkan itu Baby Yoo"

"Aku butuh pelukan malam ini, pelukan dan ciumaan. Aku bisa mendapatkannya kaaaan?~"

"Tentu, sebanyak yang kau mau. Apapun untukmu"

.

Hari ini Daehyun datang ke cafe milik Himchan di sore hari. Cafe itu terlihat lumayan ramai. Saat Daehyun masuk kedalam cafe tersebut, senyuman hangat Himchan sudah menyambutnya setelah aroma kopi yang selalu bersarang di cafe itu

"Daehyunnie! Sudah berhasil move on?"

Daehyun tertawa, manusia didepannya ini memang benar-benar

"Katakan padaku, kau tersenyum bahagia karena Bang Yongguk yang kau katakan itu akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya padamu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tau? Ah iya kau teman terdekatku. Kau tidak mungkin tidak tau gerak-gerikku"

Himchan tertawa, diikuti dengan Daehyun yang juga tertawa. Mereka sama-sama bahagia saat ini

"Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan aku dua Vanillalatte hangat dan antarkan ke mejaku nanti" Daehyun akhirnya menyebutkan pesanannya, membuat Himchan sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya karena mendengar kata-kata "dua" yang diutarakan Daehyun

"Tunggu dulu, kau sudsh punya yang baru?" Himchan menatap Daehyun bingung

"Yeap, kehidupan baru lebih tepatnya"

Tak lama seseorang masuk, membunyikan bel yang ada di atas pintu cafe etnik tersebut. Seorang pria bersweater yang dikenal Himchan dan Daehyun masuk. Daehyun menatap pria itu dengan sebuah senyuman, sedangkan Himchan menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya

"Kalian kembali?" Himchan menatap kedua manusia didepannya dengan tatapan bingung "Ta-tapi tidak mungkin sekali bukankah Youngjae, ah maksudku—"

"Hyung, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk kami berdua" Daehyun memperjelas pertanyaan Daehyun dengan merangkul Youngjae—pria yang membuat Himchan bingung tadi dan mencium keningnya "Aku sudah bilang padamu, penantianku atas Youngjae tidak akan sia-sia walaupun aku harus menunggu seribu tahun lamanya"

Pipi Youngjae memerah mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menghangat. Daehyun, seorang Jung Daehyun yang sempat kehilangan Yoo Youngjaenya selama satu tahun akhirnya dapat mencium kening itu kembali, dapat merangkul pria yang ia cintai lagi pada hari itu. Setiap hari Daehyun hanya bergumam pada angin di sekitarnya menanyakan kabar Youngjae tanpa mengganggu Youngjae—persis seperti apa yang Youngjae inginkan setahun yang lalu saat Youngjae memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Daehyun. Namun saat ini Youngjaenya telah kembali, kembali pada pelukannya dan semuanya terasa akan baik-baik saja untuk selamanya.

Fin

.

HOLAAA!

endlessong kali ini bawain ff fluff daejaeeeee yohoooo!

pada kaget ga? hehe. bap chatroomnya nanti aku terusin ya. entah kenapa feeling ngedaejae ini tiba tiba lagi naik dan terciptalah ff ini. anggep aja ini hadiah buat daejae shipper yang selalu ngeheboh di komenannya bap chatroom tiap endlessong update~

terakhir, RnR?


End file.
